


You Are Precisely

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 05:19:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17574641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “Wait, that was a real question?”





	You Are Precisely

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt # 622 "tell me about..."

“You never did tell me what you like to drink,” said Gibbs.

Kasie blinked. “Wait, that was a real question?”

“I don’t ask fake questions. You got an answer?”

“I like tea when it’s cold out,” she said, “and soda when it’s warm, but I’m not picky on flavor.”

“Okay.”

Kasie hesitated, then said, “You know, you don’t have to treat me just like Abby. You two were close, and we’ve only just met.”

“Yeah,” Gibbs allowed. “But how do you think we got close?”

“Oh.” She smiled. “That’s a good point.”

“Yeah,” he repeated. “So, tell me about you.”

THE END


End file.
